Amore cadaverico
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Fanta n'est pas un grand fan de la saint valentin, et alors que son amant lui demande pourquoi, il va lui montrer son point de vue (résumé correct en cours) Fanta x Bob Lennon WARNING ! contenue glauque.


_**Hey ! Me voilà pour la sainte valentin (Si si, ma gueule) avec cet os sur le FantaBob.**_  
 _ **Déponia ayant demandé à tous les célib, d'écrire des trucs "briseurs de feels, des tortures, du glauque" et étant en couple, je prendrais un soupçon de glauque et de 'l'amour" (du cul) pour cette fois.**_

 _ **Je ne connais pas la manière de parler de Fanta, n'étant pas particulièrement fan (ni de Bob par ailleurs) du coup, désolé. J'ai fait de mon mieux.**_  
 _ **Muaha.**_  
 _ **Ensuite…**_  
 _ **ATTENTION ! Cet os contient des passages glauques / choquant / morbides, âmes sensibles merci de partir. (Même si à mon goût cela était relativement doux... La douceur, c'est le bien)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas miens. Tout ceci n'est que du fictif.**_

 _ **Sur ce, à toute à l'heure et bonne lecture bande de petits insectes en dentelle.**_

Lennon transpirait à grosses gouttes, un sac de course et une rose à la main. Le jeune homme était en retard d'un bon quart d'heure dans son planning, maudite file d'attente à la caisse, et maudit train qui était arrivé en avance. Il détestait quand cela arrivait. Depuis quand la SNCF était en l'avance ? C'était impensable !  
Et quand il arriva enfin au domicile de son amant, il prit quelque minutes pour se calmer, retirer le sac de course de son poignet le laissant au sol, le plastique lui ayant en plus donné de la douleur, une belle marque rouge.  
Il essuya la sueur de son front au revers de sa manche et reprit son souffle.  
Les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal au fil des secondes, prenant de grandes bouchées d'air, s'étirant également.  
Que c'était bon.

Une fois terminé il saisit les clés, un double, de sa poche arrière et ouvrit la porte de la maison doucement.  
Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, zieutant aux alentours mais pas de Fanta en vue.  
Le vilain petit chauve dormait encore. Étonnant. Mais cela l'arrangeait.  
Il se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit ce qu'il avait acheté et prépara un super-petit déjeuner.  
Il s'était tant entraîné pour réussir à faire des pancakes, demandant conseil et aide à sa chère mère qui avait bien ris quand il avait échoué à maintes reprises.  
Mais maintenant il était à son niveau, et les pancakes étaient fort délicieux et à l'apparence admirable.

Leurs belles couleurs dorées lui donnait envie de les garder rien que pour lui, et l'odeur appétissante qui s'en dégageait lui donnait envie de les dévorer, mais il devait se retenir. Sinon il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de manger ce petit plat et son petit Fanta en serait attristé.  
La décoration qu'il fit était aussi des plus sublimes, accompagnant le repas de fraises, kiwis et de mûres, disposant sur la table un petit bol de Nutella et de deux verres de chocolat chaud sur une nappe au design du jeu "The Escapist."  
C'était parfait.

Il leva le poing en l'air, fier de son travail, de sa réussite. En même temps, il était Bob Lennon.  
Forcément que c'était une réussite !  
Et c'est sans plus tarder, qu'il fila dans la chambre de son partenaire mais voila qu'il le trouva en cours de route, habillé d'un kigurumi d'Enderman.

"Hey!" Hurla presque Bob en lui sautant dans les bras, l'enlaçant amoureusement.  
Fanta quelque peu surpris par la présence du fan de minecraft, lui tapota le dos, souriant, lui demandant de se calmer.  
Mais alors que "bonne saint Valentin" fut prononcé par le plus chevelu, le second soupira, quelque peu blasé.

-Je t'avais dit ne pas aimé ce genre de fête…  
-Oui, mais je voulais t'en donner une belle ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi cela te faisant autant chier.  
-Il y'en a tellement, je ne sais pas laquelle dire en premier... Soupira Fanta, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Râle pas, Uke.

Le chauve le regarda indécis, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir. Tous deux firent quelques pas, entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bien. alors tu me laisseras réaliser un fantasme?  
-Lequel ?  
-Te prendre.

Bob se raidit. il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'essayer ça. Cela ne lui tentait vraiment pas, il préférait pénétrer refusant et boudant quand il insistait sur ce sujet. Fanta dos à lui et a moins d'un mètre de distance, avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir. Le pyro-barbare croisa les bras et lança de sa voix grave.

-Non. Demande autre chose.  
-Donc tu ne voudras jamais?

Il prit un couvert en main.

-Non. Y'a pas moyen. Jamais  
-Ha... On va voir ça.

Il se retourna et en deux temps trois mouvements, enfonça le couteau de cuisine en plein cœur au travers du t-shirt de son tendre aimé d'un air blasé.  
L'expression du visage d'abord agacé, se vida de toute expression.  
Il cligna des yeux et n'eut le temps que de voir son sang colorer son haut de la même couleur, et émettant un hoquet de surprise avant de s'écrouler au sol, face contre carrelage enfonçant complètement la lame dans sa chair.  
L'homme aux lunettes le regarda quelques instants puis se dirigea dans la salle à manger soupirant d'aise, et renifla l'odeur alléchante qui lui chatouillait le nez depuis quelques instants.  
Il put y découvrir le plus beau petit déj jamais fait.

-Ho, quelle délicate attention Bob !

Il retira sa capuche et s'installa confortablement à table, saisissant ces couverts et enfourcha le premier morceau de pancake mélanger au Nutella.  
La saveur était douce, la texture tendre et le mélange avec le chocolat des plus divins.  
Il mélangea ces pancakes aux fruits, le goût fondant sur sa langue se gorgeant de cet arôme.  
Tout avait un goût des plus merveilleux. Il complimenta son repas ainsi que le cuisinier.  
Un bruit quelque peu étrange vint le déranger. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine mais il fit rapidement le rapprochement, ayant déjà entendu ce son à plusieurs reprises et termina son repas.  
Il vola quelque pancake dans l'assiette d'en face, Bob n'allant plus pouvoir les manger et laissa le reste au frigo, c'était toujours bien les casses croûtes. Il enjamba le mort et fit rapidement la vaisselle, celle-ci n'ayant eu que très peu ont lavé puis se tourna, et détailla son défunt amant au sol.

-Alors, tu es refroidi? lui demanda-t-il comme si l'on disait qu'il faisait beau.

Il baissa son regard sur son pantalon marron, et vit une tache, humide. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux sphincters pour se relâcher.

-Ho, tu es dégueulasse ! Tu m'as sali le carrelage ! Pourquoi je ne pense jamais à faire ça dans la salle de bain ? Ou alors dans le jardin mais le voisin pourrait facilement voir... Au pire, ça pourrait intéresser Paul... Mais je n'avais pas prévu ça aujourd'hui...

Il retourna le mort et retira l'arme blanche, faisant attention à ne pas en mettre sur son kigurumi et sur ses mains et la déposa dans levier, la rinçant rapidement et quitta la pièce, laissant Bob seul, son sang se répandant peu à peu, tachant ces habits, puis le sol.  
Le tueur ne tarda pas à revenir, ouvrant la porte de la cuisine qui faisait face au jardin avec un tuyau qu'il activa seulement après l'avoir dévêtit, jetant loin dehors les vêtements puant la pisse et la merde. Il aspergea la pièce, mais surtout le corps de l'ancien joueur.  
Le lavant de ces besoins, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exciter sur son visage, l'expression sans vie qu'il arborait, les yeux exorbités, mêlant la peur et l'incompréhension, étaient des plus magnifiques.

Une fois que la pièce fut propre, bien que le sang n'ait cessé de couler, il rangea le tuyau, ferma la porte de la cuisine, retira son kigurumi, gardant uniquement son caleçon aux couleurs du ciel, dont l'érection tachait maintenant le tissu et s'approcha de son amour.  
Il s'assit sur ces cuisses et parcourut de ces doigts le corps d'albâtre, plongeant dans l'eau ensanglantée résidant sur le torse, formant une petite flaque entre ces pectoraux.  
Il caressa son buste, les tétons détendus, jouant avec.  
Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune réaction, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Pas de bruit de respiration, pas de gémissement, juste le silence. Seul son soufflé résidait dans la petite pièce.  
Il s'allongea sur lui, gémissant au contact froid de l'eau, la peau de son amant encore tiède, bien que sa chaleur corporelle diminuât au fil des minutes pour devenir glacial.  
Sur l'échelle des tendances de la nécrophilie, le jeune Fanta était au maximum avec la nécrophilie meurtrière. Et bon Dieu que cela lui avait manqué!

-Tu m'as demandé, pourquoi je n'aimais pas fêter ce stupide événement qu'est la sainte val... Elle se présente plus comme une compensation symbolique, un grand rattrapage, mais un rattrapage obligatoire où tu te fais hurler dessus si tu oublies. D'ailleurs, pourquoi être attendrissant et offrir un présent uniquement en ce jour ? C'est d'une stupidité effroyable. Et comme pour Noël ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale. Pourquoi toujours devoir acheter pour démontrer que notre amour n'est pas en baisse? être avec la personne, s'amuser, sortir avec devrait juste être suffisant.

Il caressa sa joue à peine barbu, piquante, puis avança son visage pour l'embrasser, soufflant contre la peau, frottant son nez contre, frémissant au contact.

-Ma foi, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Tu n'avais fait qu'un petit déj...à moins que tu cachais quelque chose pour plus tard ?

Il l'observa dans les yeux, et sourit face au regard sans vie.

-Tu es vraiment mignon en ce moment. Complimenta Fanta.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ces lèvres refroidi, mais si douce. Il manipula sa mâchoire, l'ouvrant pour y faire pénétrer sa langue dans la cavité qu'il connaissait si bien.  
De son vivant, Bob détestait quand il caressait ces dents avec son muscle buccale, étant assez sensible au contact, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus protester !  
Les dents étaient de loin sa partie préférer du corps chez les êtres humains. Lui-même n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi, mais cet organe fortement minéralisé l'excitait.  
Peut-être était-ce en raison qu'elle était une des seules choses qu'il restait sur les cadavres après des années ?  
Cela devait jouer.  
Il aimait être mordu, les suçoter, voir des sourires, et en posséder, gardant précieusement dans un petit bocal les siennes qu'il avait perdus au cours de sa jeune vie.  
Et en ce moment, il prenait son pied à les lécher parcourant sa langue sur toute la rangée du haut, avant d'embrasser celle accessible.  
Il se redressa au bout de quelques instants, n'arrivant plus à tenir en place, son bassin se frottant à son partenaire depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Mais si tu avais été plus ouvert d'esprit, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Moi aussi j'aime prendre, et pas une fois en deux ans tu as été clément à ma demande. Tu es d'un caprice sans nom !

Il baissa son regard sur son entre jambes, jouant avec de la main droite, la bougeant de gauche à droite.

-Enfin. Je te promets la douceur. Je te promets que tu ne sentiras rien…

Il pouffa de rire à sa propre blague et lâcha le sexe mou et se releva en vitesse, retira son bas et s'assit au sol. Du mieux qu'il put, il releva ces jambes, les tenants d'une main qui se plièrent automatiquement, la rigidité cadavérique n'opérant qu'au bout de six heures, trois concernant la tête, et complète au bout de quarante huit heures.  
Il admira la vue sur sa croupe, si blanche, rougissant, un sourire naissant au creux de ces lèvres.  
Il s'avança légèrement et avec sa main libre trempa deux doigts dans le trou forgé il y a une demi-heure, les baignant de sang, et se remit en place. Il passa sa langue sur ces canines et d'une voix tendre affirma qu'il allait bien s'occuper de lui.  
Et il inséra un doigt de sang, l'utilisant comme lubrifiant, dans l'orifice.  
Fanta trembla.  
Oh bon sang de bois. cela faisait tellement longtemps.  
Il avala sa salive, reprenant ces esprits et commença des mouvements doux, dont le doigt fut très vite accompagné du second pour finalement accélérer la cadence.  
Seul le souffle saccadé de Fanta résonnait dans la pièce.  
ça aussi c'était agréable.  
La position étant cependant un peu inconfortable, il pèse lourd le Lennon, et l'envie de jouir se sentant venir, il descendit les membre et les écarta avant de le pénétrer non sans douceur.  
Il se contracta, relevant la tête au ciel, poussant un premier râle.

-Aaaah...haaaaa. Haaaaaa…Bob…

Cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis trois ans, venait de l'envoyer aux portes du septième ciel.  
Il allait jouir, c'était sûr.  
À peine il ferait quelques mouvements qu'il se répandrait dans la chair. Mais tout cela était trop bon pour qu'il ne puisse plus bander.  
L'envie de sortir une blague sûre, qui était maintenant l'uke lui traversa l'esprit mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et se concentrer sur son plaisir.  
Alors il fit ces vas et viens rapide dont les derniers brutaux, éjaculant, hurlant tout son bien être, s'accrochant au torse du défunt, le sang coulant de la blessure à cause de la pression exercée.  
Le grand chauve reprit son souffle, le corps rempli de spasme, mais ne cessant de s'accrocher à son aimé.  
Il embrassa ces épaules, son cou, étant les parties accessibles du moment, caressant les fines hanches froides, complimentant Bob, sur le fait qu'il soit étroit et agréable.  
Sept minutes passèrent, sept minutes de caresse, de baiser donnés, de douceur, mordillant sa peau, le marquant, murmurant que son corps lui appartenait jusqu'à sa propre mort.  
Il se redressa, toujours en lui, et essuya ces lunettes de la buée qui c'était formé avant de reprendre son activité à coup de bassin endiablé.

-Booob...Booob ! Gémit le nécrophile dont seul le silence, hormis ces coups de bassin frappant contre le muscle, lui répondit.

C'était exaltant, bien plus que dans ces souvenirs, bien plus que dans ces rêves.  
Il scruta du regard celui de Bob, toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps, vide.  
Il ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en avant, poursuivant le rythme rapide qu'il entamait.  
L'orgasme le gagnait de nouveau rapidement mais la mâtiné venait à peine de commencer et il avait la ferme intention de faire durer ce doux et morbide plaisir.  
Après tout, il avait toute la vie.

End

* * *

 _ **Re !  
ça va ? ça vous a plus ? Laissez alors votre avis ! OU JE VOUS cegfjdkwie  
**_  
 _ **Merci à différents sites internet pour les informations, tels que psychologies. com au sujet de le saint val.**_  
 _ **  
Remerciement spécial : Clara, pour m'avoir aidé avec certains mouvements / position, mots.  
**_  
 _ **Concernant la nécrophilie, il y a cet article fort sympathique qui en parle. Cela m'a même donnée envie, un jour d'approfondir le sujet sans être trop glauque. www. vice fr /read /la-necrophilie-est-elle-** **une-pratique-comme-une-autre-475**_

 _ **Musique : "The islander" de Nightwish (Nightwish c'est le bien bordel) et "Sex" de Nickelback  
**_  
 _ **À très bientôt (j'ai tant d'os à poster... Beaucoup avec du cul. haha.)  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
